


Of Cat's and Chat's

by fullmetalfrost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #cuteoverload, Cat's really like Chat, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug can' t handle the cute, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalfrost/pseuds/fullmetalfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug can't stop noticing Chat Noir's cat-like tendencies. But she draws the line when she finds out that cats are naturally attracted to him. Has Chat always been this cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cat's and Chat's

It started very small, honestly; just small little quirks that occasionally caught her eye. Sometimes it was in the middle of a fight when she and Chat are chasing down akumatized civilians. Sometimes it's when they’re on patrol, jumping from building to building searching the beautiful Paris night for distressed citizens. And sometimes, it's when they decide to take a break and just soak in the amazing view that is Paris, which could only be seen in the dead of night when the bright sparkling lights of the city of love outshone the darkness, giving the superhero duo a sight to truly behold.

It started very small, honestly, but now she couldn't stop noticing it.

Chat never seemed to notice it himself. She partly wondered if he even knew of his…tendencies. But slowly, she started to notice every single twitch of his ears, sway of his tail and tiny mewl he would create whenever she brushed his hair affectionately. It's like a switch had turned on inside of her forcing her to notice every single movement the cat boy made. It was driving her crazy!

She turned her head to the current source of her obsession just as he stretched and curled into a ball beside her on the rooftop they decided to take a break on.

There it was! He's doing it again! This was the exact reason why she could never get her mind off of him nowadays! His… his… CAT-LIKE TENDENCIES!

Her mind was put into overdrive as she remembered the numerous observations she's made over the past few days, all regarding Chat Noir and his cat-like behavior. Number one was the way his tail perked and swished around with the flux of his emotions. Whenever he was sad it would drop to the ground and stay there until his mood brightened; usually with a horrible pun much to Ladybug's annoyance. It would swish and sway like a real tail and sometimes it would wrap around her ankle and gently caress her leg. That tail had a mind of its own.

Number two was those damn cat ears. They would droop whenever he felt dejected or sad, pressing themselves to his golden blonde hair. This change was usually accompanied by an almost puppy-like pout which was kinda ironic considering his aesthetic. Either way, the cat hears were incredibly cute and hard to ignore, especially when they would twitch adorably whenever she touched them- although she always did it when Chat wasn’t paying attention.

Number three was the occasional times when she would stroke his hair to relax him after a fight with an akuma. He would lie on her lap and she'd pet his hair and then he would start to PURR! We are not talking tiny little noises that some people would make, we're talking full-on purring and she could not handle the amount of cuteness that was on display to her when this happened. It took all of her willpower not to coo every time it happened which stands to show how very little willpower she had around a cat-like Chat.

When he was like this, he was not the usual flirtatious Chat that she lovingly tolerated with his admirable arsenal of witty comebacks and horrifyingly bad puns, but the small little kitty cat she always wanted. She felt bad about calling Chat cute, considering her crush on Adrien; it felt like she was betraying him even if he wasn’t aware of her feelings. But who could even blame her when Chat is currently pawing at an invisible yarn ball in his sleep!

True to her thoughts, Chat was still curled up in a ball but somewhere in the middle of her internal monologue he had fallen asleep and was now pawing at the air in attempt to grab onto a dream yarn ball.

Ladybug couldn't help herself. She squealed. This was too adorable! How can one person be this adorable! It's not humanly possible. She scooted closer to him and observed him. His bright iridescent eyes were closed and his face was completely relaxed, the ears on his head doing the droopy thing that drove her crazy. His tail was curled in on him wrapping around his body like a protective barrier and if she leaned in closer she could hear him purring. Ladybug swore her heart skipped a beat.

Adrien be damned, Chat was too cute.

Ladybug was shocked out of her stupor by a cat's meow. She whipped her head around only to be faced with a pair of bright blue cat eyes and stark white fur. She squeaked and scooted back in shock; _when did a cat get here?!_ She watched as its eyes scanned her, a cold like gaze boring into her, then it turned away and pattered over to wear Chat was laying. She then watched as the cat gazed at him with wider and more dilated pupils and nuzzled him with its head. Chat nuzzled back and slowly his eyes opened, looking around through the dreary haze of sleep. He immediately noticed the small furry creature that was currently playfully nudging its head against his face and he smiled lovingly. He picked up the cat and placed it in his lap, petting it carefully and slowly so not to agitate it. His movements were slow and gentle, like a mother caring for a child and the look of adoration in his eyes made Ladybug completely forget about her crush on Adrien.

The sound of more cats made their way to Ladybug as she watched in complete stillness as four more cats slinked out of the darkness and made their way to Chat, all vying for his attention. She vaguely processed the small chiming laugh that Chat made when they started climbing onto his lap and shoulders covering the boy with their tiny bodies. Although she stored that laugh somewhere in the recess of her mind, her sole focus was on that small, kind, loving,  _beautiful_ , smile Chat made when he laughed. It was so unlike the usual smirk that she saw so often on the boy, it was more real and genuine and oh so endearing. How had she never noticed this side of Chat? How could she have been so oblivious?

She stiffened when his stark green eyes shifted from the brown cat that was pawing at his hand to her and she realized she was staring. She quickly composed herself, fixing her hair and sitting up straight sending him a small shy smile. He stared at her for a second and furrowed his brows, confused; then his face lit up in the adorable and dorky way it always did. He motioned for her to come and she reluctantly moved closer to where he was siting. She was happy to observe but participating was another thing. Growing up in a bakery, she wasn't allowed to have pets because there was the possibility of their hair getting into the food and they couldn't risk giving some customers an allergic reaction. She had little to no knowledge about how to handle animals and she was scared that she might do something wrong.

Chat didn't seem that worried. He gently took her hand and hovered it near the cat, letting it know of her close presence and waited for the cat to show signs of accepting the touch. The cat looked at her hand baring its teeth and hissing slightly, making Ladybug want to wrench her hand out of Chat's grip, fearing getting bit by the feline but Chat held on. He gave her a reassuring look before slowly bringing her hand closer while cooing softly under his breath towards the cat. It bared its teeth again but didn't hiss and as Ladybugs hand got closer it stopped flinching away and hesitantly nudged its head against her open palm, granting her permission to pet it. She did just that. She awkwardly petted its head and under its chin and then slowly got the rhythm of it as she scratched behind its ear, making the cat purr with pleasure. She giggled at the cute behavior and realized how this was much like how she pet Chat. Her face grew hot and she quickly stopped her ministrations much to the cats chagrin. She looked back into Chat's eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration directed at her. She never realized until now how stunning Chat's eyes were. They were like gleaming emeralds in the darkness of night, boring into her very soul and charming her into a daze. They glowed with flurries of raw emotion, rippling and flowing, so much so that she felt like she was drowning in them; and boy, did she not want to be saved.

His eyes shifted and her eyes followed suit, looking up in the direction of the night sky, gleaming with stars. His eyes shining with the reflection of the sparkling stars, he turned to her and gave her the widest and most gorgeous smile she has ever witnessed in her entire life, reminding her of another blonde boys smile. He opened his mouth to say something and it took all of her willpower, once again, to register what he says.

"Isn't the view paw-sitively beautiful tonight, My Lady?" and it's the combination of his green eyes and his wide smile, and his damn tail swishing slowly back and forth that makes her disregard his terrible pun and look at Chat Noir. Truly look at him. And then she opens her mouth to respond.

"Yes, yes it is."

But she wasn't looking at the sky, she wasn't looking at the dazzling stars, and she certainly wasn't looking at the cat trying to regain Chat's attention.

She was looking at Chat. And in that moment, she had to be the luckiest bug on this planet to have someone as kind, funny, adorable, snarky, flirtatious, and beautiful as Chat Noir as a partner.

It had started out small, really it did, but now Ladybug couldn't stop noticing her Chat and all his little quirks.


End file.
